


A little bird told me...

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Pony Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Twitter prompts & drabbles FT: McHanzo
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Puppy Play

“Come now, pretty pup, don’t you want to play with Master?” Hanzo crooned, coaxing Jesse up onto the bed. Jesse whined needily, cock trapped in a metal cage and biceps tied to his torso so that he could only function on hands and knees. 

Hanzo watched Jesse strain against the ropes binding him, muscles flexing and failing against the sturdy nylon rope. “Come, pup,” Hanzo encouraged, patting the mattress that he sat on, nude, but for the leash in his hand that connected to Jesse’s collar. Jesse whined pitifully, his bound cock twitching in the moments before he hopped up onto the bed, crawling towards his Master. 

“There’s my good boy,” Hanzo crooned, dark eyes lidded with satisfaction. His puppy was so strong and hairy and _fierce_ , it made his gut shudder with delight. Who would have guessed that he would find such a lovely little pet in the ranks of Overwatch? Jesse crawled towards him, licking eagerly at his shoulders and neck like an over-eager puppy. “Easy pup,” Hanzo crooned, settling Jesse with a hand on his head and fingers raking through his mussed brown hair. 

Jesse whined, teeth scraping over Hanzo’s collarbone as his pup wiggled for attention. Needy beast. 

“Did you finish your supper, pup?” Hanzo asked, scratching at the beard that followed Jesse’s jaw. His pup yipped in affirmation and licked at Hanzo’s jaw. “Mmm, and you’re all ready for bed?” Jesse growled at him, teeth biting down over his shoulder and head shaking slightly. Hanzo laughed, fingers tickling at the underside of Jesse’s throat. “All right, pup. You can play now.” 

Reclining back against the pillows, Hanzo watched with utter affection as his pup dove into his crotch, and slobbered over his cock eagerly, licking and sucking with unrestrained enthusiasm. “Good boy,” Hanzo sighed, head falling back against the headboard. Jesse growled a happy noise before choking himself on Hanzo’s cock once more. 

“Good boy.”


	2. Pony Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony Jesse and Master Hanzo get up to some fun

Jesse jerked his head, the lead-rope tugging fruitlessly at the hitching post that he was tied to. He grumbled at the restraints, feet stamping into the ground, the hoof-print boots he wore leaving distinct horseshoe marks in the dust. 

“You said you’d be patient,” Hanzo chastised as he made his way out of the bar, unsteady enough on his feet that Jesse knew he was drunk enough to be mean as hell. He’d be a liar if he said that didn’t make his cock start to stiffen in anticipation. 

Then again, he couldn’t say much past the bit in his mouth, tossing his head once more to show Hanzo how _done_ he was with being tied up. The horse-tail buttplug shifted with the motions of his hips, and the cart hitched to his waist-cincher rocked back and forth as he shifted irritably in place. 

A firm hand slapped down on Jesse’s ass, urging a squeal from his throat as he turned an irritable eye back towards his Master. Fists clenched in the bondage that held them at his back and if he flipped off Hanzo, it wouldn’t be seen by most folks. Hanzo hummed, proprietary fingers pushing rudely at the tail-plug that stuffed Jesse’s ass, forcing it to shift against his tender insides. 

“That’s what I get for taking on such an unruly colt,” Hanzo grumbled, though Jesse could hear the fondness in his voice, no matter how much his lover tried to cover it with scorn. He stomped his feet in emphasis, nutsack twitching at the touch of Hanzo’s fingers to his taint and hole. 

Hanzo slapped his ass once more for good measure then got into the sulkie that Jesse was hitched to, cracking his whip just over Jesse’s back. The tongue of the whip kissed his shoulders, urging him to back up and pull around so that he could pull his drunken Master home. 

It wasn’t far from the bar to get Hanzo back to their home - an indiscreet place with dirty shutters and a cobblestone walkway from the barn to the main house - and by the time Jesse pulled into the barn his flanks were damp with sweat and his back ached. Hanzo staggered out of the sulkie as gracefully as possible and leaned against Jesse’s side, stroking his pony’s flank. “Such a pretty little pony,” he hummed, flicking Jesse’s tail to and fro. 

Jesse grunted a noise that was definitely not horse-like. He made a pleading noise around the bit, drool slipping down his chin as he lifted his ass a bit higher, clenching down on the plug to make his tail swish gently.

Hanzo smirked and slapped his palm against Jesse’s ass, earning him a grunt of interest, the other hand pulling free the buckles at Jesse’s waist until the sulkie fell down, leather and wood hitting the dirt. Jesse kicked at the cart, shoving it away as Hanzo moved into position behind him. 

“Mmmh, I know I shouldn’t fuck a pretty little pony like you,” Hanzo crooned darkly, nails cutting into Jesse’s hips. “But you look so damned _good_.” 

Jesse’s hips moved from side to side until Hanzo grasped him firmly, shoving his chest up against the hitching post. “Easy, pretty thing,” Hanzo crooned, fingers tugging at the plug until Jesse cried out, the flared end popping free of his anus. 

“A pretty mare like you ought to be bred, don’t you think?” Hanzo hissed, Jesse barely hearing the _thunk_ of the plug hitting the ground before Hanzo’s fingers were inside him, thrusting and teasing at his soft passage. “You need a virile stallion to breed you, don’t you, little girl?” 

Jesse whined, any complaints he might have voiced fled at the way Hanzo’s cock kissed his entrance and pressed inwards with a silken glide that could have only been aided by lubricant. Jesse keened, throat stretched out and hips rutting back against his stallion. He nodded eagerly and whined, looking over his shoulder to give Hanzo his best begging eyes. _Breed me, fuck me,_ he wanted to plead. Hanzo knew what he wanted regardless, though Jesse's clear readiness was plenty obvious. Jesse braced his chest against the hitching post, groaning as his nipples caught on the raw wood, his hands clenching and releasing rhythmically. 

Hanzo didn’t require any other encouragement, one hand on Jesse’s hip to hold him in place while he fucked his pony raw. Jesse moaned and rocked back against him, a horny little slut begging for dick, in Hanzo’s eyes. 

“You’re so desperate,” he hissed derisively, both hands spreading Jesse’s cheeks so he could watch his cock plunge into the wet, red hole of his pet. “Such a needy slut, begging to get filled and bred like some common _animal_.”

It was those mean, lusty words that shoved Jesse over the edge, his cock spewing cum into the bedding beneath him as Hanzo fucked him through his orgasm, shoving into him like he was nothing more than a dumb animal waiting to get seeded. It was unreasonably hot, and Jesse moaned at the sensation of his Master’s hips jerking, his cock throbbing as he stuffed him full of come. 

“What a good pony,” Hanzo murmured, slumping over Jesse’s back and petting along his flanks. In moments like this it was hard to tell if Hanzo thought him a man playing an animal or an actual beast, but it really didn’t matter much in the end. 

All that mattered was his Master wanted to fuck him, and that he’d be fed and wiped down after being ridden hard. 

There were some mighty nice things about being a man’s pony.


End file.
